


Nerd Trek

by fantasyfiction



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cameo:Garcia, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Klingon, M/M, Moreid, Star Trek - Freeform, nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyfiction/pseuds/fantasyfiction
Summary: p>Prompt by@tabbystardust:I need a fic where Garcia and Reid are talking in some fictional language like Lang Belta or Klingon or something and Reid is telling her about his crush on Morgan, and Morgan is like what are you guys talking about and Garcia is like oh just some nerd stuff my honey muffinBonus plot twist: Morgan actually knows the language because he’s a closet nerd





	Nerd Trek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbystardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/gifts).



> Translation of the Klingon sentences are in the bracket.  
> I don't own the series or the characters.

:

Penelope Garcia is a really special lady. She is exceptionally skilled in her field and uses her technical expertise to save lives. She has the unique ability of being one the sweetest yet strongest human beings. Because of her amiable disposition, unique fashion sense and creative use of nicknames, people who knew her likened her to a beautiful, golden ray of sunshine, that provided them hope and solace amidst all the darkness they regularly witnessed. 

But that’s not all. If you asked Spencer Reid, he will tell you yet another reason why he thinks she is special. She is a nerd. Just like him. Before finding Penelope, there was no one in the team with whom he could talk about the fallacies in the latest sci-fi films, argue who the best Doctor is or comment on the genius of Tolkien. But now, not only can he do all of that, but he even has a partner for going to comic-cons with! 

There was also another advantage of having a friend like that, which he hadn’t realised earlier. It made sharing secrets a lot easier. His life literally changed the day she told him she was quite fluent in both Elvish and Klingon. They just used a language no one else understood to talk about anything and everything, without having to go through the trouble of finding a quiet, safe surveillance free zone. 

That’s what they were doing that day, discussing their most well kept secret, in Klingon. Even though it was just the two of them hanging out in Garcia’s lair, he couldn’t risk anyone finding it out. 

“vaj reid, ghoS vay’ vIHtaHbogh SoHvaD?”  
(“So Reid, are you going to do anything about this?”) 

“vISovbe’ mubelmoH ghaH mIw jIjangnIS ‘e’ vIHar. vay’ neH, qatlh ghaH ghaH qaStaHvIS jIHvaD Daj laH ghaj ghaH? ”  
(“I don’t know, I don’t think he likes me that way. He can have anyone he wants, why would he be interested in me?”) 

majQa’ jIjangnIS loDHom wIgh jatlh! val: reH vaj 'ej qabuQ 'ej jIH, ghot 'IH yIvoqQo’! ghaH SoH rut, neH mIw pop ghewQaS'e’ legh vIleghpu’. “  
(“Oh don’t say that boy genius! You are so intelligent and kind and trust me, a very attractive person yourself! I have seen him looking at you sometimes, just the way you look at him.”) 

"HIja’, bIlugh.”  
(“Yeah, right.”) Spencer said rolling his eyes. 

“nuq teH! neH loS SoH! cha’ vIpoQ SoH. qa’'a’'e’ jIH je impeccable nab neH loS SoH! ”  
(“What it’s true! You just wait! I will set you two up. I will come up with an impeccable plan you just wait!”) 

“vaj ghewmey Qu’ pagh garcia!”  
(“No Garcia don’t do that!”) 

“'ach neH 'e’ vIHtaHbogh 'oH. yuch qeylIS loDHom je wIgh nItebHa’! SoH cutest couple reH munISbogh cha’ ”  
(“But just think about it. My chocolate god and boy genius together! You two would make the cutest couple ever!”) 

“garcia, nuqneH. nuq vaj jIHvaD QeH 'oH ghaH Suq vabDot 'e’ vIHtaHbogh ghaH mIw? nuq vaj Qu’ pIgh 'oH? ghaH maqoch. vabDot pagh quv ghaH pagh vIghaj mIw. vIneH, atleast reH HIjatlh ghaH. vaj ghaH 'e’ nobmeH 'oH DeS jIHvaD lajQo’ 'ej Qu’ qabna'Daj vISov. qej 'oH je mamej jIHvaD. 'oH pagh bISuDqu’ 'e’ jIH. ”  
(“Garcia , please. What if he gets mad it me for even thinking about him that way? What if it ruins our friendship? He is my best friend. Even though I can’t have him the way I want to, atleast he still talks to me. I don’t know if I would be able to handle it if he rejected me and ended our friendship. It means too much to me. I can’t risk it.”) 

“majQa’, bangwI’! SoHvaD ghewmey SoH qar rur ghaH? maj vay’ Qo’ jIjatlhpu’. 'ach ghaHvaD vaj Dara’ 'e’ vIHar. po'law’ 'eb Daghaj ghaHlaw’ DeSDu’ 'oH puS DaHar'a’, Hoch latlh yaj SoH je-”  
(“Oh baby! You really like him don’t you? Fine I won’t do anything. But I think you should tell him. I think you have more of a chance at it than you think, you understand each other and-”) 

“Oh good both of you are here.”

Morgan said, interrupting their conversation midway. 

“Guys, there is an emergency meeting with Strauss. Hotch needs us to be there, let’s go.“

Spencer looked around to gauge their reactions, fearing Garcia’s expression might make Morgan suspicious. It didn’t, fortunately. So, Spencer took a deep breath and with a final glance at Garcia, as if to warn her not to pursue any of her plans, he left the room to attend the meeting. He faintly heard Morgan asking Garcia what they were talking about and sighed in relief when Garcia replied nonchalantly with something in the lines of “Nothing honey muffin, just some nerd stuff.” 

The meeting lasted for a long time and by the time it finished it was almost time to leave.  
“Hey pretty boy, did you bring your car?”

“No, used the subway.”

“C'mon I’ll give you a ride.” Morgan said trying to hide his excitement. 

“No it’s fine -”

“It’s not a problem at all Reid, let’s go together. I’ll drop you home. It’s still early, I won’t be late for feeding Clooney.”

“Uh…okay.”  
Spencer agreed, albeit reluctantly. 

The car ride was nothing special. Morgan turned the radio on and Spencer vaguely remembered listening to the song, while Morgan murmured the lyrics bobbing his head to match the beats of the song. They talked about their family, the latest case, the weather, politics- basically everything.  
“Are you seeing anyone right now kid?”

Even though it wasn’t the first time Morgan had asked him something like that, it felt weird. They were best friends and often talked about their relationships, but this time there was no teasing involved like there usually was. 

“No… Just wondering how a pretty person like you is still single. ” Morgan chuckled. 

“Haha, very funny Morgan.” Spencer replied in a sarcastic tone. 

“ Is there anyone you like?”

“ Umm… there is someone. Although nothing would happen there so I am trying not to think about it too much.”

“Okay. Understood. Here you go pretty boy.”  
Morgan said parking in front of Spencer’s apartment.  
As Spencer was leaving the car, mumbling a thanks to Morgan for the ride, Morgan suddenly stopped him. 

“What? You aren’t going to invite me up? That’s rude kid! ”  
“ Oh! I didn’t know if you wanted to come. Come up I’ll make you some coffee.”

“Yes! That’s what I am talking about. Dial down the sugar a bit for me though.”

Morgan said teasing him, for which he got punched in his biceps by a glowering Spencer.This reminded Spencer why he could never tell Morgan about his feelings. He couldn’t lose this easy camaraderie between them. That would hurt more than a rejection. 

As they entered the apartment, Spencer felt himself being pushed against the door as a strong hand held him in place. Then he felt a really soft caress on his cheeks and a firm, soft pressure on his lips. He panicked at the conflicting signals he was feeling and froze. But in a few seconds he realised what was happening. Morgan, his best friend Morgan- whom he had been pining for months- was kissing him. HIM. 

This was too much to process and by the time he had fully absorbed the situation, Morgan was gently tugging at his lower lip and his hands were running up and down his sides,their foreheads resting against each other.  
“Why didn’t you tell me pretty boy?”  
“What?”  
“That you like me too? ”  
“Like you too? Morgan are you saying that you, you like me? ”  
“Yeah. I have had feeling for you for months! I tried to give you hints, by bringing you coffee and stuff, but you didn’t really get it did you?”  
“No. I just… I didn’t tell because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, it means too much to me. But I am glad now I know. We can be together now right? ” Spencer looked at Morgan with a hopeful smile. 

“ Of course! I have waited to do this for days.” Morgan kissed him again. This time he remembered to kiss back. There was a tingling sensation on the tips of his fingers as he wrapped his arms around Morgan’s neck. He felt the butterflies in his stomach settle as the kiss calmed him down. He had never felt this amazing before. Neither did Morgan. So when Spencer started pushing him away, he whimpered at the loss. 

“Wait a second Morgan.”

“Baby, was that too much, we can stop if-”

“No, no. That’s not it. How did you figure out I liked you though? ”

He saw Morgan’s lips curl into a smug smile. 

“ Guess? ”

“ Garcia? ”

“ No. Let me tell you something Dr Reid.”

“Hmm?”

“tu'lu’ vIHtaHbogh jIHvaD chaq wej DaSov Doch 'op.”  
(“There are some things about me you might not know.”) 

Spencer was staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.  
“YOU KNOW KLINGON AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME? ”

Morgan laughed so hard at his reaction that he almost lost his balance.  
“ Well it’s a good thing though. How else would I know you like me too?”

“Why didn’t you tell us? ”

“ I wasn’t actually hiding it from you, I was more afraid of Garcia finding it out.”

“Why?”

“As much as I love Star wars and Star Trek and Dr. Who, cosplaying is not for me.”

“She forced you to go with her didn’t she? ” Spencer said with a small giggle. 

“Yes! The only reason she backed off is because I told her I don’t like Star Trek. She was really mad at me, but she stopped pursuing me after that.”

“Don’t worry I am not going to force you dress up as Spock. ”

“Thanks baby. I knew you would understand.” Morgan said placing a small kiss on his lips. 

“Well, atleast you came out of the closet today.”

“What are you saying pretty boy, I have always been openly bisexual.”

“I am talking about you being a closet nerd you sexy idiot.” Spencer said bumping his nose lightly against Morgan as they resumed kissing again, both of them smiling into the kiss.


End file.
